bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
No Guts No Glory
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 16 |last = Duel in the Desert |next = BFF Best Friends Forever |image = File: NoGutsNoGlory.jpg }} No Guts No Glory is the 16th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 18th, 2007 in English. Plot Knowing that her old childhood friend Billy has betrayed her, Julie has to fight the sadness, and support her friend Dan, as he is challenged by the 3rd ranked brawler, Chan Lee. The battle heats up literally, as Chan Lee releases the full power of her Pyrus Fortress upon him. When the battle dies down, the Brawlers start to become suspicious as to who may be leaking the information about their whereabouts to Masquerade. Major events *Dan battles Chan, the third-ranked Brawler in the world, and wins. *Drago begins sporadically experiencing excruciating pain. *The Brawlers begin to suspect that there is a spy in their midst. Featured Brawl Battle at Unknown Place *'Dan' VS Chan Lee Dan and Chan Lee activate the Bakugan Field, as the reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Dan and Chan Lee both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Dan throws out Pyrus Mantris onto his Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Chan Lee throws out Pyrus Manion against Mantris. (Power: 350 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Triple Battle), and the battle is placed on hold. (Mantris: 330 Gs - Manion: 350 Gs) Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Dan sets another Gate Card on the right side of his first Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Siege onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs). Chan Lee throws out Pyrus Warius onto the Triple Battle. (Warius and Manion: 640 Gs - Mantris: 330 Gs) ''' Dan activates '''Sling Blazer, and Mantris throws Manion against Siege. (Warius: 290 Gs - Mantris: 330 Gs) (Manion: 350 Gs - Siege: 360 Gs). Warius is wiped out by Mantris claw attack, at the same type that Manion is burned by the flames coming out from Siege's staff. Both Warius and Manion returns to Chan Lee in ball form. Mantris and Siege return to Dan, both in ball form. Dan's first and second Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 900 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Chan Lee's HSP: 0 Dan throws out Pyrus Mantris onto Chan Lee first Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs). Chan Lee throws out Pyrus Fourtress against Mantris. (Fourtress: 370 Gs - Mantris: 330 Gs) ''' Chan Lee activates '''Face of Grief, preventing Dan from activating his ability. Chan Lee opens her Gate Card (Revive). Mantris is wiped out by Fourtress' upside-down kick and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Fourtress returns to Chan Lee in ball form. Both Warius and Manion are revived by the Revive card and return to Chan Lee in ball form. Chan Lee's first Gate Card vanishes. Chan Lee wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 350 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Chan Lee's HSP: 450 Dan sets his final Gate Card on the field. Dan throws out Pyrus Dragonoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs). Chan Lee sets another Gate Card in front of Dan's newly set Gate Card. Chan Lee throws out Pyrus Fourtress onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs). Dan throws out Pyrus Siege against Fourtress. (Siege: 360 Gs - Fourtress: 370 Gs) ' Chan Lee opens her Gate Card ('Fair Hands). Siege gets wiped out by Fourtress' powerful punch and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Chan Lee's Revive card and Dan's Attribute Card are restored by Fair Hands and are placed at Drago card's left and right side respectively. Chan Lee wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 780 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Chan Lee's HSP: 380 Chan Lee throws out Pyrus Warius against Drago. (Warius: 290 Gs - Drago: 340 Gs) ''' Dan opens his '''Dragonoid Character Gate Card (Warius: 290 Gs - Drago: 680 Gs). Dan activates Boosted Dragon '(Warius: 290 Gs - Drago: 880 Gs). Warius is wiped out by Drago's giant fire breath and returns to Chan Lee in ball form. Drago returns to Dan in ball form. Dan's Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 5 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 1120 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Chan Lee's HSP: 380 Dan throws out Pyrus Dragonoid onto his Attribute restored card. (Power: 440 Gs) ' '''Chan Lee throws out Pyrus Manion against Drago. (Manion: 350 Gs - Drago: 440 Gs) ' The Pyrus Attribute Gate Card adds 150 Gs for both Bakugan automatically, as it is already open (Manion: 500 Gs - Drago: 590 Gs). Chan Lee activates 'Amun-Re '(Manion: 600 Gs - Dragon: 590 Gs). Dan prepares to activate his final Ability Card as Manion starts to glow and fly into Drago, about to defeat it. Manion suddenly gets wiped out by Drago's powerful kick and returns to Chan Lee in ball form, as Drago has won the battle because of a 20 Gs boost caused by the start of its evolution process (Manion: 600 Gs - Drago: 610 Gs). Drago returns to Dan in ball form. Dan's restored Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 6 *'''Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 1/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 1250 *'Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Chan Lee's HSP: 380 Dan throws out Pyrus Dragonoid onto Chan Lee's '''Revive restored card. (Power: 460 Gs) ' '''Chan Lee throws out Pyrus Fourtress against Drago. (Fourtress: 370 Gs - Drago: 460 Gs) ' Chan Lee activates Face of Rage, transferring 50 Gs from Drago to Fourtress (Fourtress: 420 Gs - Drago: 410 Gs. Fourtress starts attacking Dragon with its Mighty Blade of Flames. Drago is engulfed in flames. Suddenly, Drago emerges from the flames with Dan on its back. Dan activates Melt Flare, a Fusion Ability Card, which adds 100 Gs to Drago, combined with another 20 Gs that was added to Drago's Base Power Level due to the evolution process. (Fourtress: 420 Gs - Drago: 530 Gs). The flame barrage from both Bakugan collides, as a fire explosion engulfs the battlefield. Reality returns to normal as Bakugan field collapses. Fourtress is wiped out by Drago's flamethrower and returns to Chan Lee in ball form. *Chan Lee's Bakugan Remaining (BR): 0/3 ~ Chan Lee loses the game. Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 1/3 ~ Chan Lee's BR: 0/3 The winner is Dan Kuso. Drago's G-Power rose from 340 to 380. Character Debuts *Joe Brown "Webmaster Joe" Bakugan Seen *Dragonoid *Fortress *Manion *Mantris *Preyas *Siege *Skyress *Tigrerra *Warius Trivia *Although Chan Lee never said "Gate Card, open!", her Gate Cards automatically opened at the end of each battle that Fourtress won. **However, in the Japanese version, Chan Lee verbally activates her Fair Hands Gate Card. *After the battle, Chan Lee claims that Fourtress still has a secret weapon. It is unknown though what weapon is that, but it may be possible that is the Face of Joy Ability Card that was never used. Video de:Viel Feind, viel Ehre Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes